Crash and Burn
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Seto has a life threatening accident! It's up to his brother Mokuba and his well trusted and loyal secretary/front desk attendant  Who's secretly in love with him, btw , Banira Tenshi to help him back on his feet...If he'll survive. M for further chapters
1. Here's the Thing About Cars

Seto put his pen into his utensil cup. He looked at his laptop screen, for time. 5:30. He got up, pushing his chair out. He moved from out of his office to find his secretary/personal assistant, which would be me, typing a report at lightning speed. It always secretly amazed him how fast I could type. I didn't know it then, of course. I also had 'Alligator Sky' by Owl City playing softly in the background. "Banira." He called my name.

"Yes, Seto-kun?" the words from the song played faintly in the background, _"Where was I when the rockets came to life and carried you away, into the Alligator Sky?" _

"I'm going to need you to hold the place down with Mokuba until I get back, Can you do that?"

"_Remember to live, 'cuz you're gonna be thrilled to death, when the stars collide and your eyes go wide. Take it in with your breath against the glass!" _"Of course Seto-kun, no problem. But…"

"But…what?"

"I know it's probably not my business, but may I ask where you're going?" _"Let's hear it for the universe, where it never hurts, divin' in headfirst. Take a taste of the melting Milky Way!" _

Seto sighed, "Just a walk. That's all."

I nodded, "Have a nice walk."

"_Where was I when the rockets came to life, and carried you away, into the Alligator Sky? Even though I'll never know what's up ahead, I'm never lettin' go! I'm never lettin' go!" _

Seto nodded back and went on his way. He reached outside and walked around the nearby park. He cleared his mind.

I continued what I was doing. 'Alligator Sky' had ended and now on my playlist 'Secrets' by One Republic had started. i recognized the violin playing immediately. I started quietly singing the words in my beautiful singing voice that no one knew about, except probably Mokuba;

"Tell me what you want to hear! Something that'll light those ears! I'm sick of all the insincere! 'm gonna give all my secrets away!"

Mokuba had heard my singing and peeked at me. 'She is so pretty' he secretly thought. 'But so much older…' Plus, I loved Seto. 'Not me…' He watched my movements of shaking my hair around and swiftly typing. I even spun around in my chair. He decided to catch my attention. "Banira?"

i turned her head, slightly embarrassed. I pushed some of my blonde hair back and eyed the preteen. "Hey, what's up?"

"Where's Seto?"

"He went out for some fresh air. He asked you and me to hold the place down until he returns."

…

(Seto POV)

It wasn't long from now until paparazzi will notice I'm out on the street and they follow me…but I just had to get out! No…work is waiting…I needed to go back! I saw cameras flash. _"Shit!"_ I thought to myself. I quickly needed to cross the street and get back to KC, my safe fortress. The paparazzi were getting closer now. I briskly took a step into the street and then-

**SMACK! **__

Double shit.

The last sounds I heard were screams and gasps. Every car and its driver stopped and the doors slammed open. People circled around me. There were shrieks of terror and cries for help. People were afraid to touch me, no matter how much they wanted to help. One wrong move and they could lose all their money to my feared lawyers. Then again they couldn't just **leave** me there…

That's when KC's doors burst open.

"**SETO**!" A familiar woman's voice screamed.


	2. Welcome Home, Seto!

(Banira POV)

"**SETO**! What happened! Are you okay?"

No answer came from the brunette, just a scary moan.

"Mokuba! Mokuba! Get out here **NOW**!" I called to the boy. He ran out of the doors of KaibaCorp and screamed when he saw his brother in the middle of the street, lying face down. He was bloody and battered. It was obvious he had gotten hit by a car. People surrounded Seto in horror. All eyes turned to the driver of the car who hit Seto.

She sheepishly shrugged and then ran like hell.

An ambulance arrived on my call shortly after. As the paramedics wheeled Seto in the vehicle on a stretcher, Mokuba and I walked beside him on either side.

"Don't worry big bro; I got a picture of the woman who hit you on my phone. She can't get out of this."

Seto moaned loudly out of pain and anger.

I cried uncontrollably until the ambulance pulled away. I wiped the tears off my face. I just couldn't stop crying! I loved him so much! When he hurts, I hurt! I took Mokuba's hand and dashed into KaibaCorp, only to find curious workers who wondered what had just happened to their superior.

…

"Are we allowed to see him yet?" I asked the front desk attendant at the Hospital. It had been two days, and every second of those days, my worries grew.

She nodded and took them to the room Seto was rested in.

"Seto-kun?" I addressed almost as quietly as a whisper.

He didn't open his eyes. There were tubes and bandages and casts all over him. A machine tracked his heart rate. Another machine tracked his breathing. Many tubes were used for breathing assistance. There were still cuts and bruises that were visible, despite all the bandages.

"He's in utter pain right now." The nurse stated.

Mokuba and I walked up to the right side of Seto's bed.

"Seto-kun?" I addressed again even more quietly.

A loud, fierce moan came from him. He arched his back, only to moan even more intensely.

The nurse informed, "He hasn't said a word since the accident. He's just been screaming and moaning-"

An arid cough that could wake the dead came from Seto.

"…and coughing."

I thoughtlessly ran a finger along Seto's arm. His skin was sweltering and his face was red. "Whoa…he's **boiling**!" I exclaimed in a worried voice.

Finally, Seto opened his oceanic, blue eyes. They were the only icy thing about him at this moment, considering his blazing skin.

"Seto!" I said, electrified. I gave Seto a warm half smile.

"Banira?" he asked n a low, calm voice. His voice was a little throttled due to the tubes and he had probably had surgery there. "Mokuba?"

"That's right, Seto. We had to see you…" Mokuba explained.

"What happened?"

"You were hit by a car."

"Is this the hospital?"

"Yes." I giggled on the inside. His minor amnesia caused him to be so naïve. It was cute.

"Do you remember _anything _at all?" the nurse asked.

Seto thought. "I remember…Mokuba…you were telling me about something while I was being dragged here…and Banira…you were crying…and you said something like…like…ugh…I can't remember."

_"Good."_ I said in my thoughts. I had told Seto that I loved him, but I wasn't ready for him to know that just yet. "Oh Seto-kun, don't strain yourself. It wasn't that important."

…

Soon, Seto was ready to come home. On crutches, he stumbled into the door of his mansion. Mokuba and I carefully assisted his still fragile body. It'd take him a while to recover, but I swore I'd be there for him whenever I could!

The doctors and nurses advised that Seto gets plenty of rest. Mokuba and I guided him upstairs and he sat on his bed.

"I'll leave so you can undress." I stated as I headed for the door. No matter how much I wanted to look, and I really, really wanted to look, I had to respect Seto's more _personal_ and _private_ space. Mokuba, on the other hand, was a boy, and his brother, so he could watch him get naked if he wanted to.

Seto grabbed my manicured hand, "**No**. I want you to stay. What if something were to occur that Mokuba… just…couldn't take care of?"

I looked at Mokuba. He just shrugged.

"O-Okay Seto…I'll stay right here." I said, lightly brushing his hand with my fingertips. I honestly tried to look away while he undressed. He was so hot. I couldn't help but peek at him.

He was shirtless. The only thing he wore was boxers.

I was getting red. "It's okay, Banira! Just think about something else…" I told myself quietly.

He sat up in bed, but still there was no shirt.

"_Guess he's going shirtless…"_ I thought to herself.

By the time I was finished perfecting everything and making sure Seto could be as comfortable as possible, his broken leg was sitting on a pillow under the sheets, his broken arm in the sling he wore since it became a broken arm, and multiple pillows were placed behind him to support his back. His back was the main focus; he said it hurts the most.

"Banira…" Seto began as I finished.

"Yes? Are you uncomfortable? What can I do to fix it?"

"No, it's not that. I'm fine. I was just wondering…why are you striving so hard to help me?"

"_Because I love you."_ I wanted to say, but instead said, "Because Seto, I care about you; a lot. And…I just can't stand to see you in any kind of pain…it makes me want to…just cry…" I explained, getting a bit teary.

Seto looked confused.

I noticed this and blushed darker, looking for the words to say.

"What about my work?"

Ah, Seto. The workaholic. "Mokie and I got it covered. You just worry about getting better." I was like Seto, in a way. I didn't want to stop working until all the work is D-O-N-E, DONE! I understood where he was coming from, really I did. But despite us being somewhat alike he needed to focus on his jeopardized health!

"But…"

"Seto, please, don't worry about it. Not even a little bit. We got it covered."

Mokuba nodded.

He rested his head back on a pillow and closed his eyes.

He was just so cute when he was trying to sleep.


	3. The Sad Truth

(Banira POV)

The next day when I got to Seto's to check on him there was a phone call. "Hello?" I answered it.

"Hello. Is this the residence of…Kaiba Seto?"

"Yes it is. This is his caretaker, Tenshi Banira."

"Is Seto available?"

"No, he's resting right now. May I ask who is calling?"

"It's Dr. Ki."

"Hello Doctor… is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid so. We were looking at some of Seto's x-rays and charts… we found something that we thought you, being his caretaker, should know of."

My heart pounded. "W-What is it?"

Mokuba walked by and I stopped him.

"Well, there's some spinal damage…but we found something…else."

"Which would be…?"

"Seto acquired Leukemia. Acute Leukemia. He's got about three more months to live."

My heart exploded into pieces. Then those pieces into smaller pieces. Tears flooded my face.

Mokuba looked at me. Though he couldn't hear the phone conversation, he looked worried.

"Th-Thank you Doctor…" I was sure he could hear the tears in my voice. I knew Leukemia well. Acute Leukemia got worse quick. I hung up the phone and sank to the floor, on my knees.

"Banira?" Mokuba asked, "You…okay?"

"Mokie…" I started as I looked at him. The tears were abundant now, "It's Seto."

"What. What about nii-san?" He looked even more worried.

"Mokie…he's got Leukemia. Acute Leukemia. He's only got three months…to live."

Mokuba gave me the same reaction I had when I heard 'leukemia' and 'Seto in the same sentence. His eyes filled with tears.

I opened my arms to hug him and we cried in an embrace. We cried and cried and cried.

"How are we going to tell Seto?"

"I don't know…" I answered. I wiped some tears from his face and started for Seto's room, Mokuba following close behind.

"Seto?" I whispered in case he was still sleeping.

Seto's eyes batted open and he looked at us.

"We've got something to tell you…" I said as I approached his bead and sat near his feet.

Mokuba nodded and did the same.

"What is it you have to tell me? I take it from the tone of your voice this isn't good news."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I-I just got off the phone with Dr. Ki…he told me that…that…Seto, somehow you acquired Acute Leukemia!" I cried into my elbow and Mokuba hugged me.

Seto was shocked. "O-Oh…"

"You've got about three months to live…only a miracle can…can…" I started crying so harshly I couldn't speak.

"Well then…I've got to make the best of that three months…" He was trying harshly not to cry.

"We'll help you." Mokuba said as he still hugged me, "I'm sure that Banira would be happy to."

I nodded and hugged Seto. I couldn't control it…normally I would never even dare to hug Seto.

But instead of pushing me off, he wrapped his arms around me and closed his eyes.

Now, what can we do to make Seto so happy he's ready to die in three months?


	4. Depression and Expression

"Banira-chan," Seto called my name from his room. He was sitting on his bed; he didn't have to lie down anymore.

"Yes Seto-kun?" I asked rushing in the room to his side.

"Banira-chan…there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I know this may seem a little sudden, but I've only got months to live…I was wondering if…you'd…marry me?"

My heart rate was racing in the snap of a finger. Tears formed in my eyes. I took a step closer to him. I was only seventeen. But I said yes. Seto's sickness has made our feelings for each other evident, and I still loved him, even though he was as sick as a dog.

We were married the next day. We didn't have much time to plan anything, but still the ceremony was pretty big. All of our friends were there, tears in their eyes. They were a mix of happy and sad. Sad that Seto now only has three months to live, but happy that we're getting married.

Weeks later, Seto could walk without hurting. We were walking along the beach with Mokuba one day, and Mokuba started crying.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" I asked him, letting go of Seto's hand and taking his.

"I just realized that…you guys are never gonna have children! Seto always wanted children, but now you probably won't have any!"

"Mokuba," Seto explained, "You're right. It'd take a miracle for us to be able to have kids, but Banira could always adopt after I'm gone."

"Why can't you adopt now?"

"Because…I'm almost dead. I couldn't put a child through that."

About a month later wonderful news had arrived. Seto was going to live! We were all so excited! We had a celebration after finding that out! He was doing a lot better, so it all made sense right? Wrong.

A month after that, Seto died. He died at his desk, and I found him in there. I was shocked and I couldn't believe it. All the memories we had…us getting married…the doctors saying he'll live! It was all over. I burst out in tears and I fell to the floor of the room. I actually considered joining him, but I figured not. I wouldn't scare Mokuba that way. I went to go find him and when I did, I told him what happened. We were both in tears at the sight of the dead Seto. Someone we loved so much. He was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

At his funeral my sisters held Mokuba and I. They had to tell us we'll be alright, but I didn't know if I would. I'm a seventeen year old widow! And I loved my husband so much…I wish it could've been me instead of him…

A week or so after the funeral I was diagnosed with depression. KC was now run by Mokuba and me. It was hard work, and I loved doing it, but I was so sad about Seto I didn't know if I could keep it up.

I went home one day after work and went to see a doctor. He told me my depression was fine, but there was something else I needed to know. I was two months pregnant. I was shocked at first, but after that moment of shocked that was the first time I realized I hadn't crashed and burned. I realized that I'd have….

…my own little Seto. And I'll never let them go.


End file.
